A regimen of standard tests for the diagnosis and differential diagnosis of the hyperfunctioning pituitary-adrenal axis has been designed to provide data for comparison of the various determinations and procedures now commonly employed. In addition the results of these tests will be compared to investigative procedures to be carried out under protocols which will be separately submitted. Patients will be treated by standard clinical methods, or by investigative methods also to be covered by future protocols.